Black Delilah
by feltonluva
Summary: This is a story of George Weasley in his sixth year and a mysterious new student. Who is she, what is she? And why is he so obsessed with her!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own any of these characters, they were created by the Goddess, J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1

The Great Hall was quiet. Some chatted lightly; some sniffled, while others mourned silently. George Weasley stared at the body of his dead brother; it was covered in a shimmering red fabric. Up and down the Great Hall, the fallen were covered in fabric that signified the houses that they belonged to. George's eyes glazed over as he replayed those last few moments with his twin.

He remembered him and Fred fighting back to back laughing and taunting the Death Eaters as they came. Even under dark circumstances with death prominent they still joked and laughed, keeping each other going. After they finished off one group of Death Eaters they went to resume their positions, but a masked Death Eater stepped from around the corner. A flash of green light hit Fred in the chest as a stunning spell was set off from George's wand.

George stood over the body of his fallen brother, who was obviously sleeping. George was so sure Fred was hit with a sleeping spell, there was no way he was hit with _that_ unforgivable curse. He slung his brother's limp body over his shoulder and carried him down to the Great Hall. When he walked in he noticed the fallen covered in the colorful tarps, grateful that Fred wouldn't be one of them. All he needed to do was to ask Madam Pomfrey for an awakening potion and there would be Fred laughing again.

He spotted his mother and father getting patched up and walked over to them. Molly and Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of a limp Fred slung over his brother's shoulder.

"George, he isn't... is he," Molly couldn't form the vile word in her mouth.

Gently laying Fred down in a cot he replied, "No, he just got hit with a sleeping spell. The bloody Death Eater came out of nowhere, little bugger. I'll go fetch Madam Pomfrey for some awakening potion."

Just as George went to turn and leave, Molly knelt down beside her sleeping son and took his hand. "George," she said quizzically, "Why is Fred's hand so cold?" George turned back around. She moved her hand a little further down towards his wrist and gasped. "Arthur," she cried, "I can't find his pulse! You try!"

Mr. Weasley knelt beside Fred as Molly stood over him who was watching his concentrated expression. George knelt on the other side of Fred's body and started to frantically search for a pulse as his father began to shake his head.

Madam Pomfrey scurried over as tears began to well in George's eyes as he muttered, "No… no… no… Not him… He's sleeping…." He grabbed the elderly witch's wrist, "You find his pulse, it's there, he can't be… he can't be dead!" George spit the last word out as he let go of the nurse's wrist. She tried everything to find a pulse but couldn't find one. She slowly stood up and looked George in the eyes with grief in hers.

Falling to his knees beside Fred, George screamed and pounded on the soulless body of his brother. "NO!" he screamed. _It wasn't fair! _He thought; _Please don't take my best friend from me. Not him. How could they? _George sprung up and paced quickly away from the body but turned and started to stalk his way back. He started screaming, he cursed his brother for leaving him, he cursed the Death Eater for taking him away from him, and he cursed his father for holding him back. Tears streaming down his face, screams escaping his mouth, everything was distant.

However, now George sat quietly like the rest of his family, on a bench placed perfectly in front of his fallen brother. He felt a hand place itself lightly on his shoulder, but he didn't bother to look up figuring it was his father or mother grieving with him. A gentle squeeze meant to be reassuring but really sent more waves of sadness deeper into George's soul. He tried to shrug the hand off but a gentle voice stopped him.

"George," she said. So quietly, so soft, but the words resonated in George's head as clear and loud as a chiming bell. He looked up, unsure if it was really her. The first thing his bloodshot eyes focused on where her eyes. The lovely eyes that he enjoyed so much, with rims as gray as the stormy ocean, a brilliant green as deep as the forest in the middle, and a vivid orange as bright as the sun around the pupil.

"Astrid," he whispered. Her voice, her name, her face brought him back to his memories.

The first time he ever saw her was on the first day of his sixth year at Hogwarts. George noticed her as she quietly slipped into the Gryffindor table a few seats away from him during the sorting ceremony. Her eyes were cast down and her brunet hair was in a braid that fell down her back and over her shoulder.

At first glance it appeared she wasn't paying attention; however her hazel eyes showed the awe as she watched the Sorting Hat place the first years in their houses. George was confused, he and his brother have made it their life's goal to know every student in their House, and of course the entire school. Gently nudging Fred, George asked if he knew her.

"No mate, never seen her." Fred nudged Seamus who was sitting next to him, "Hey mate. Who's that girl a couple seats away, I've never seen her."

"Oh her," Seamus said as he casually threw his thumb over his shoulder, "She's a new sixth year from the States. I don't know what her name is except that it's something weird."

"Thanks Seamus," Fred now turned to George, "Well there you go Georgie."

Then the Durmstrang boys busted in. They're staffs hitting the ground and the sparks flying, they walked swiftly as they put on their spectacular performance. George's eyes were still on the new girl, he watched her giggle as Krum walked by. He let out a huff, _She must be one of those girls who fawn over posters of Krum. _He watched her turn to the fifth year boy across from her and make a serious, or really an attempt at serious, face. She puffed out her chest and apparently seemed to be imitating Krum; the fifth year across from her nearly spit out his food.

When the Beauxbatons girls walked in their sheer beauty, grace, and French allure had everyone's heads turned. Even George broke his stare to fill his vision with pretty French girls, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl roll her eyes and say something causing the girl next her nod in agreement.

After that George paid attention to the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. When Dumbledore announced the age restriction he and Fred stood up and protested. They both complained for the rest of the night how unfair it was because they would be of age soon. In the stairwells, George chuckled to himself as the girl gripped the railings, surprised by the moving staircases.

"Mate," Fred nudged him, "If you don't want to look like a stalker I suggest you stop staring at the poor girl before she does everything in her power to avoid you."

George just mumbled and bustled into the dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was the first day of classes, and George watched her again. He watched eat silently as others laughed around her, a small smile playing at her lips as she listened to the conversations around her. When a fifth year boy started a conversation with her George strained to hear what she was saying, he was curious and unsuccessful.

When breakfast was over, he watched her in the corridors. He watched her as she absentmindedly walked and concentrated at a piece of parchment in front of her. When Draco came strutting down the hall, she didn't move out of his way and accidentally bumped into him.

"Watch it you filthy American," Draco spat.

"Oh shove it," she quickly retorted. Draco went to spit another insult at her but she simply waved him off and started walking again. She obviously didn't want any trouble, but she wasn't about to get insulted. George picked up his pace until he was right next to her. She didn't notice him until he cleared his throat. She looked up; distrustful hazel eyes bore into his brown eyes. That was when George first became mesmerized by their colors.

"Can I help you," she said expectantly as if waiting for another insult.

George cleared his throat again, "It's a good thing you told off that little bugger. Draco Malfoy is right git."

The girl laughed at him.

"I always like to break the ice with a joke," he said winking. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Astrid," she replied.

"Astrid, now that's uncommon," Astrid shot him a look that meant if you make fun of my name I will kill you, "I like it. Anyways, I'm George, George Weasley. Head Prankster of this establishment. If you have any questions, you can always ask my colleague, best friend, and twin."

"Oh, so you're a twin? Are you identical?"

"Yeah, but you can always tell us apart because I'm the better looking one." George winked at her again.

Astrid laughed again and shook her head. "Hey, I don't suppose you can help me? After all we are House-mates, right?"

George nodded his head.

"Alright, awesome. I need help with this." Astrid shoved the parchment that she had been studying into George's hands. After he looked at it for a couple of seconds he realized it was her schedule. He looked through it and muttered off her classes and started to smile. He handed it back to her silently. She raised her eyebrow expectantly, "Well?"

"Well, you are a very lucky girl, my dear Astrid. Do you want to know why?"

Astrid grinned, "Let me guess, we have all the same classes and you are going to be my very own tour guide?"

"Smart girl! And now that you mention it I guess I can be your tour guide also."

"You are an awesome person, George, now take me to my first class," and as she said it, the bell rang; the bell that meant anyone who arrives in their classroom now is late.

George looked up, "Shoot. Now we're late to potions, Snape is going to kill us."

Astrid looked at him quizzically, "Who's Snape?"

"You'll see," George grabbed Astrid's hand in his and they jogged to potions.

"Mr. Weasley, what a pleasure for you to join us and I see you have taken the liberty of escorting Ms. Lyte. You both are late, detention, tonight, with me at 8 o'clock sharp. Is that understood?" Professor Snape stood in front of his desk, in a black clock glaring at the two as they went to sit down.

"So, that's Snape," asked Astrid.

"Yupp."

"Awesome, I have an asshole for a potions teacher."

As the day wore on, Astrid had a fair grip on her teachers, her classes, and their locations. She ate lunch in the Great Hall with George and his friends. After lunch she had a free period and spent it walking around the lake with a couple of girls, both Gryffindors, who gossiped about everyone. Rebecca was a tall blonde-hair blue-eyed beauty and could get any guy she wanted. Her friend Melanie was shorter with dark hair and tanned skin.

As the trio walked around the lake Astrid became very familiar with everyone and their scandals. The two girls tried to worm some juicy information out of her but Astrid gave them very little information making her mysterious.

"So you're from the States, right," asked Rebecca.

"Yeah, I'm a Jersey girl, the only state where you don't pump your own gas."

"So what was New Jersey like," asked Melanie.

"It was rude, loud, and a lot of freaks running around. I was a perfect fit there, ha-ha."

Astrid wasn't watching where she was walking and tripped over a tree root, crashing right into a tall, dark, and handsome Durmstrang boy. As they toppled over Astrid landed right on top of him, her books everywhere. When she realized the looks of the boy she was on top of, and well, her position, she stood up, brushed herself off, and tried to control the heat rushing to her face.

She bent over to pick up her bag and her fallen books at the same time as the boy and banged her head against his. "Ow," she cried clutching her forehead and falling backwards.

"Are you okay," he said in a thick accent. "Are you hurt? Should I take you to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm okay," she said waving her other hand towards him, "I'm just a klutz; I'm fine though, seriously."

The boy handed Astrid her books, "Here you go."

"Thanks, um," she faltered for a moment, "What's your name?"

"My name is Xander. How rude of me, I hurt you and I don't even tell you my name."

"Oh, well, thank you Xander. And I'm Astrid. Sorry for falling into you."

"No problem," Xander offered a hand and helped Astrid up, "anything for a pretty girl like you," he said flashing Astrid a ridiculously perfect smile.

Astrid looked dazed and then the bell rung. _My saving grace_, she thought. "I really must be going." With that the three girls trotted back to the school, hoping to not be late.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He was perfect," gushed Rebecca.

"Gorgeous," followed Melanie.

"You should totally go on a date with him," Astrid shook her head. "What?" retorted Rebecca, "He is so into you, 'Anything for a pretty girl like you,'" imitated Rebecca in a less-than-perfect accent.

"Shut up. He's all perfect, and I'm all Jersey Girl-ish. Anyways here's my class, I have to go. Bye!"

Astrid walked into her Magical Beings class with two minutes to spare, she sat down at an empty desk, and a minute later George placed his stuff down next to her, "Hello, gorgeous."

Astrid smiled, "And here I was thinking I finally got a rid of you!"

George gasped, mocking repulsion, "Oh you hurt me now. By the way, smooth move with Mr. Tall-dark-and-handsome."

Astrid was about to respond to say it was an accident when the teacher cut her off, "Hello students. Welcome to Magical Beings, I am Professor Stiles. In this class we will learn about a variety of creatures. Some will be dangerous as a dragon, and some as docile a butterfly. Now, if any of you did what was expected of you, you should have read about our first section in the book. Black Delilah's. Now can any of you tell me about them?"

Astrid's head snapped towards the professor at the words Black Delilah, her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. One girl in the front of the room raised her hand, "Aren't the powers of Black Delilah's not really known yet? All of the tests that the Ministry performs on them seem to fail, always."

"Yes, that's correct."

"My father told me that they are extremely dangerous and that the Ministry should exterminate them all. They're just pests like those bloody flesh-eating slugs," blurted a boy from across the room.

"Not all Black Delilah's are bad, you know," said Astrid, "It's not like they choose to be one. They get chosen after seeing something horrible like murder." The disgust for this boy was becoming clear on Astrid's face, "The only reason why they are deemed dangerous is because nobody knows what they can do it. It's only known that they have some control over the elements."

"And why are you so defensive of these monstrosities?" retorted the boy, "What are you, one of them?"

"Actually, no. One, I've always been intrigued by these _creatures_. And two, I had a friend who was one, and she was taken by the Ministry and killed. So, would you please shut your stupid, British-blabbering mouth?"

The entire class fell silent, stunned by Astrid's statement. Her eyes were blazing but she had covered her mouth with her hand, shocked at what she had said also. "I- I am so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to."

"Well," said the professor, "That concludes our lesson." With that the bell rang.

All through the next class and dinner Astrid was quiet. George wanted to know what she was thinking about but didn't want to bother her. When they were walking down to the dungeons George playfully bumped into her, "Hey, you okay? Are you ever going to talk again? You have so many American stories to tell me!"

Astrid smiled, and pushed him away, "I'm fine," George looked at her skeptically. Astrid looked him in the eye, "Promise." As they rounded the corner they stumbled upon Draco standing behind his fat goons, Crabbe and Goyle bullying a first year Hufflepuff.

"Oh _hell _no," Astrid handed George her bag, "Hold this, I have to go beat the shit out of a blonde prick."

"C'mon Astrid, as much as I would love to see Malfoy get his ass handed to him, I don't want to be late to potions." Astrid just ignored him and continued to walk towards the trio of Slytherin.

Astrid stepped between to the two boys and the Hufflepuff, "Excuse me," she said planting her feet and crossing her arms, "What do you think you're doing?"

Draco stepped forward, "They're just entertaining me. But watching them teach you a lesson would be a lot better," he said smirking.

"Give me one second," replied Astrid. She turned to the girl behind her, "Sweetheart, get out of here. Go back to your dorm." The girl nodded and ran past George.

Smirking, Crabbe and Goyle pulled out there wands and pointed them at Astrid. She held up one finger causing them to be confused. In their state of confusion, Astrid picked up her leg and kicked the wands out of their hands. Touching her foot down lightly she picked back up and hook kicked Crabbe in the face, sending him flying to the ground, and brought it back for a roundhouse kick the Goyle's gut.

With the two goons on the floor, Draco just stood there with his mouth open. "Bye Malfoy," Astrid blew him a kiss. She continued to walk forward towards the dungeon, only turning around to signal George to follow her, catching sight of the Hufflepuff trying to get out of view.

George jogged to catch up with her, "Wow! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I took karate classes during the summer ever since I was five."

"That was brilliant, Astrid! But-"

"But what?"

"We're late." The two stood outside the dungeon doors. Astrid raised her eyebrows as if to say "here goes nothing".


End file.
